From the prior art there are known household cooling appliances where in a door of the household cooling appliance an ice maker is arranged. There, for cooling the ice maker, a Peltier element is present in the door which on the cold side is connected to the ice tray and on the warm side to another additional element. For heat dissipation, in the upper area the door comprises ventilation slots so that waste heat, conveyed by a fan, can be blown upwards out of the door. Such a design is, for example, known from EP 2 444 761 A2.
Furthermore, from US 2016 0370050 A1 and WO 2009 017282 A1 there is also known a household cooling appliance where an ice maker is arranged in the door. For cooling the ice maker, it is herein provided that a cooling circuit is arranged in the door.
With the known designs, waste heat removal is effortful and disadvantageous. For one thing, waste heat removal can be carried out only to a limited extent and, for another, the waste air is discharged out of the door itself directly to the outside and thus discharged in undesired exposed places.